Legends:Império Galáctico
O Império Galáctico, também conhecido como Nova Ordem, foi um governo galáctico totalitário e ditatorial, estabelecido pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine para substituir a República Galáctica. História Por milhares de anos, a Velha República comandou a galáxia tentando reunir centenas de sistemas estelares sob um governo democrático. Infelizmente, com o passar do tempo, a enorme República tornou-se inchada e corrupta, causando descontentamento e suspeita entre seus membros. Incapaz de manter o controle na galáxia, a República entrou em atrito com a poderosa Federação do Comércio, entre outros grupos. Tirando proveito desse conflito, o Senador Palpatine ascendeu ao poder. Ao tomar o controle completo do governo, ele instituiu a chamada Nova Ordem sob o pretexto de acabar com a corrupção da Velha República. No entanto, seus verdadeiros planos tinham como objetivo o domínio total da galáxia. Sob o comando de Palpatine (nomeado Imperador), a Velha República foi transformada em Império, um governo tirano e opressor que tentava garantir a ordem e a lealdade através da força e do medo. Raças alienígenas foram erradicadas ou escravizadas, indústrias e sistemas estelares inteiros foram nacionalizados e o terror tornou-se uma forma de vida. A escravidão predominava em todo o Império, e a injustiça social florescia. Até mesmo os Cavaleiros Jedi, o último raio de luz em uma galáxia cada vez mais sombria, foram perseguidos e assassinados nestes tempos negros. Para fortalecer ainda mais a sua posição, Palpatine cercou-se de lacaios poderosos, incluindo o Lorde Sith, Darth Vader. Desta forma, Palpatine finalmente conseguiu abolir o Senado Imperial, permitindo a seus leais Moffs comandar partes do seu domínio como governadores regionais. Os Stormtroopers, soldados anónimos totalmente leais ao Imperador, tornaram-se tropas de choque e de polícia em mundos rebeldes. Sistemas inteiros foram pressionados a obedecer ao Império pelos grandes Cruzadores Imperiais, Super Cruzadores Imperiais e estações orbitais de batalha construídos pelas forças Imperiais. Ainda mais poderosas foram as Estrelas da Morte, super-armas móveis capazes de destruir planetas inteiros. O Império começou a enfraquecer após a Batalha de Yavin, quando as forças da Aliança Rebelde conseguiram destruir a Estrela da Morte I. As forças Imperiais conseguiram uma breve vingança na Batalha de Hoth, mas a força combinada dos Rebeldes pôs um fim ao Imperador Palpatine e ao seu governo na Batalha de Endor. Infelizmente, alguns remanescentes do Império permaneciam espalhados pela galáxia. Cinco anos depois da Batalha de Endor, o Grande Almirante Thrawn reuniu estas forças para um ataque à Nova República. Ele falhou, mas um ano mais tarde, o Imperador renascido voltava a ameaçar a paz galáctica. Mais uma vez o Imperador foi derrotado, mas as últimas facções do Império permanecem uma ameaça constante na era da Nova República. Militares O Militar Imperial era o braço militar do Império Galáctico. Composta predominantemente do Exército Imperial e da Marinha Imperial, que era responsável pela realização das operações militares por toda a galáxia, bem como manter a ordem em mundos membro Imperial, governadores, colônias e protetorados. Desde Nova Ordem do Império era baseada no medo da força, as Forças Armadas Imperiais formaram uma parte muito importante do governo imperial. Durante os primeiros anos do Império, a maioria dos Stormtroopers eram Clones. No entanto, os seres humanos por meio de peças finais do Império, a maioria das tropas de assalto foram recrutadas. Esta foi, provavelmente, um corte de custos e tempo de poupança de medida, já que os clones necessitavam tempo e dinheiro para crescer. Durante o governo do Grande Almirante Thrawn, stormtroopers foram novamente clonados e utilizados como o grosso da força imperial. Estrutura do Império O Império fazia uma resposta direta aos fracassos da Velha República como também uma "correção" aos excessos.Sob a Nova Ordem,seu segundo nome, democracias foram substituídas por uma estrutura clara - autoritária e militarista ao mesmo tempo, e seus dogmas eram defendidos pela Comissão para Preservação da Nova Ordem (COMPNOR. Sua estrutura era praticamente estabelecida desta forma: #Autoridade centralizada - O poder se centralizava totalmente no Imperador, evitando, assim, que senadores fizessem carreira em seu governo. # Força militar - O Império sempre respondeu de forma rápida e impiedosa a qualquer tipo de ameaça. # Dependência do que é necessário, não do que é desejado - Sua estrutura era reduzida a sua essência, o que revelava a função através da forma. # Governo político centrado no Núcleo - Para o Império, a história do Senado da República era uma prova de que seus habitantes não estavam aptos a serem o centro das atenções ou até mesmo a governar seus próprios planetas, sendo assim ele controlava todos os planetas da Orla. # Nacionalização do comércio - A competição entre corporações era incentivada pelo Império, que, por sua vez, chegou a estabelecer o Setor Corporativo, em que o mercantilismo transparente ocorria sem sua interferencia direta . Ao longo de alguns anos, ele nacionalizou varias corporações, incluindo a TaggeCo, os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat e a Santhe/Sienar. # Domínio cultural: A Comissão para Preservação da Nova Ordem - nos tempos de auge criou a Coalizão para o Progresso que era responsável por monitorar obras de arte para se assegurar de que demonstrem uma reverência ao Imperador Palpatine. # Pelas nossas próprias mãos - O Império em si sempre odiou a República,assim como também prometia paz aos seus indivíduos,por sua vez ele utilizou muito da propaganda para recrutar o máximo de pessoas possível tentando influencia-las a uma promessa de que estariam seguros e que deveriam servir á sua Majestade ate a morte. Aparições *''Star Wars Cavaleiros da Antiga República 25: Vector, partee 1'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' in Star Wars Insider 84 * *''The Last of the Jedi'' series *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''In His Image'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Vader's Quest'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *''Jedi Prince'' series *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *''X-wing'' series *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, parte 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, parte 3'' }} Categoria:Governos Categoria:Organizações